myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Rush Deck
The main strategy of this deck is using Boss Rush's effect to Special Summon B.E.S. monsters and inflict Continuous Direct Damage to your opponent thanks to Cyber Summon Blaster. Another strategy is an offensive beat down, using cards like Mausoleum of the Emperor to summon "The Cores" when Boss Rush isn't on the field, or use The Creator, The Tricky, Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dinosaur,and The Fiend Megacyber to make summoning the Cores a whole lot easier. Cyber Phoenix can offer "The Cores" protection from being targeted by your opponent's effects, and when it's attacked and destroyed, you get to draw a card. Perfect Machine King can be used in this deck, because the main theme here is Machine and it gains 500 ATK for each machine on the field, making it a 4700 attacker if your field is full (of Machine-types). Trap Monsters such as Embodiment of Apophis, Metal Reflect Slime, and Zoma the Spirit can aid in summoning "The Cores" and virtually eliminate using other monsters as well. They can be lifesavers if your opponent removes your monsters from play or bounces them, as otherwise Boss Rush would prevent you from defending yourself. If you use Mausoleum of the Emperor, you might want to include a few Life Absorbing Machines, so you'll gain some life points for each monster you summon using said field spell. Jinzo and Royal Decree can be a lifesaver for this deck because you can freely attack and summon w/o worrying about Solemn Judgment, Royal Oppression, Mirror Force, or any Counter Trap Cards for that matter. Depending on how you build it, this deck can become a pretty cool deck for casual and leauge play (it'll get eaten alive at any championship or tournament). You can also discard "The Cores" to the graveyard via Snipe Hunter, The Tricky, Foolish Burial, etc. and then special summon said cards to the field. Also highly usable is Pot of Avarice, because it gets back any of the B.E.S. cards back into the deck to be re-used with Boss Rush. The only weakness of this deck that it's impossible to Normal Summon as long as Boss Rush is on the field ; this is why Cyber Dragon, The Tricky, and Trap Monsters are useful in this kind of Deck. Plus, you must try to keep at least 1 Boss Rush on the field or all your hard work fails - Magic Reflector is the perfect card to protect Boss Rush. However, when the Deck works, it can be quite powerful, as Boss Rush ensures that you have a constant supply of high level monsters, and any actions your opponent takes to destroy them will simply allow you to summon a new one. As well, the fact that the B.E.S. Monsters constantly destroy and replace themselves gives this deck a slight edge on Alien and Venom decks, as they will be unable to build up counters on your monsters. Also, if you know how to do it, B.E.S. can work very well with Fusion or Synchro-based decks. With tuners like Krebons and Plaguespreader Zombie, Synchro Summoning should be a breeze. Chimeratech Overdragon and Chimeratech Fortress Dragon can be pretty formidable in this deck w/ the large amount of summoning going on. Using Future Fusion and Overload Fusion can get out 2 Chimeratech Overdragons for an OTK and a 1/2. For a good laugh (because this deck is based off of a Video Game), you can combine this deck w/ Gradius and see where it goes. cold wave also goes well with this deck to ensure your attacks go unchallenged Recommended Cards Synchro-Based Use these cards if running a Synchro-based deck. * Stardust Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Krebons * Shiba-Warrior Taro * Plaguespreader Zombie * Sinister Sprocket * Mind Master * Trap Eater * Psychic Commander Fusion-Based Use these cards if running a Fusion-based deck. * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Overload Fusion * Power Bond * Future Fusion * Elemental Hero Prisma Monsters * B.E.S. Crystal Core * B.E.S. Tetran * B.E.S. Covered Core * Big Core * B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 * Cyber Dragon * The Tricky * The Fiend Megacyber * Cyber Dinosaur * Spirit Reaper or Marshmallon * Nimble Momonga * Troop Dragon * Giant Germ * Hyena * Jinzo * Snipe Hunter * Perfect Machine King * The Creator * Emes the Infinity * Fiendish Engine Ω Spell * Boss Rush * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Terraforming(If using Mausoleum of the Emperor) * Monster Reborn * Pot of Avarice * Lightning Vortex * Soul Exchange * Foolish Burial * Monster Reincarnation * Field Barrier * Fires of Doomsday(Big Core or some other DARK monster) * Magic Reflector(protect your spells form Heavy Storm) * Heavy Storm (you have Jinzo) * Cold Wave * Spell Economics (if using mausolem of the emperor) Traps * Zoma the Spirit * Metal Reflect Slime * Embodiment of Apophis * Royal Decree * Cyber Summon Blaster * Life Absorbing Machine(If using Mausoleum of the Emperor) * The Transmigration Prophecy * Reckless Greed * Jar of Greed * Narrow Pass(once Boss Rush is in play, you can't Normal Summon anyway, so this doesn't hurt you) Weak Against * Burn Deck * Different Dimension (D.D.) Deck (Boss Rush does not activate if the B.E.S. monster is not sent to the graveyard) * Final Countdown Deck * Rock Deck * Bounce Deck Category:Deck Type